3 AM
by The Green Eyed Succubus
Summary: The ups and downs of a thunderstorm. Noodle2D


Bow: Heya! I'm Bow from the Bow and Arrow Sisters! Well, as you can see (or not), Arrow is still unable to attend our…whatever it is we do in the beginning…because she STILL has no internet. Maybe if we pray to the Internet god hard enough, he might bestow her with some crappy dial-up for the time being.

Bow: Anyway, the show must go on! What you are about to read is my first :takes deep breath: Noodle2DGorillazOne-Shot! WOOT! I would really appreciate your opinion on this, so if you would be super duper nice and click the review button at the bottom of the page, it would really make my day. P.S I just bought my first Gorillaz t-shirt at Hottopic the other day and it's super cool (its got at the band members on the front!)

Bow: Okay! The reason I decided to write this fict was because a) I love Noodle2D pairings and I wanted to write one of my own, and b) at 6:00 AM, the song 3 AM from Matchbox 20 came on the radio and I was miraculous inspired to write this! If this makes no sense to you then we're on the same page, 'cause its 12:30 in the morning right now and I'm going slowly insane! I love run-on sentences. )

Bow: I'd like to make a few notes before you start reading this. First of all, in this story, Noodle is 16, while 2D is 27, if you have a problem with this then I want you to get off of your computer and go out and get a life, because if your really pissed off about the ages of the characters here then you have problems. I suggest getting help, quickly. Second, I need suggestions on what needs improvement so feel free to give me constructive criticism. Third, I need suggestions for Noodle2D ficts! I can't find any inspiration. So I would be honored if some random reviewer would help me out here! Third, in this story I did the best I could with 2D's British accent. It's perfectly fine to say I need help with it. Okay, I'm done with the ranting.

**Ages:**

Noodle- 16  
2D- 27

Disclaimer Time: Okay, I don't own the Gorillaz, but please let me sit in my own little world were I can pretend I do.

Title: **3 AM**

2D lay wide-awake in his bed. He just couldn't make himself fall asleep tonight. Outside, sheets of wind and rain pounded against the windows of Kong while thunder and lighting flashed and boomed in the background.

2D tried everything he could to get to sleep; counting sheep (he couldn't count past 4 (we love you Werner!)), watching some TV, and, of course, more pills. It was just about now that he was really beginning to regret drinking that double caffeinated coffee at 9 o'clock that Murdoc dared him to chug.

He let out a frustrated grunt and mentally cursed at himself for not being able to fall asleep. The poor singer was so aggravated that he tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, spewing sheets left and right onto the floor.

As he glanced at his nightstand, the little digital alarm clock flashed 3:00 AM, almost teasing him that he had lay awake for four long, treacherous hours.

Subsequently, Stu decided that the best thing to do was just close his eyes and try and relax himself to sleep. After several long moments, 2D began to feel himself fall into a peaceful, welcomed sleep….until there was a loud crash of thunder and the shrill shriek of a certain female guitarist rang throughout Kong Studios.

2D sprang out of bed and raced down the hallway in his blue and black striped pajamas. When he made it to Noodle's room, he burst through the door ready to take down any zombies that may have been threatening his Noodle.

To his relief, Noodle was alone in her room and not being strangled to death by the living dead.

Noodle was sitting up in her little futon with her blankets clutched to her chest and a look of sheer terror on her face. "2D-senpai(1)?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

Another loud crack of thunder made itself present and Noodle gave a little yelp and jumped up in surprise.

"Noodle-love, wots da matter?" 2D looked at the pretty Asian girl with concern in his shattered eyes. Over the last few years, Noodle had done quite a bit of (cough, cough) growing up and of course 2D had begun noticed what a beautiful young woman she was blooming into, with her long, sexy…

'Wot the 'ell! I shouldn't be finkin' these 'fings about Noodle! She's like half my age!' 2D's face contorted from his embarrassing mental images of his sexy guitarist doing 'naughty' things.

"2D-san? Are you okay?"

Stuart walked over to Noodle's little futon and knelt down besides her and gave her that famous, toothless grin he was famous for. Noodle gave a little giggle and smiled back.

"Noods, wots wrong?"

"I'm sorry 2D-san for waking you up." Noodle tilted her head towards the ground in embarrassment while her cheeks became a faint shade of rouge. Ever since she had come to Kong in the FedEx crate, Noodle had had a huge crush on the lead singer, and just about everyone, except 2D, knew this.

"It's s'okay Noodle love, I've been up for a little while, don't feel bad. Now Noodle, tell me wot's da matter."

"Oh, I'm sorry 2D, it is such stupid reason. I-I'm afraid of thunder storms." Noodle just put her hands to her cheeks to hide her shame.

'She's so 'ute like dat.' 2D's famous, dopey smile became a smirk. "Awww, Noods, it's s'okay, nofinks gonna git cha." 2D's sat down next to her and let his hand began to rub her back to calm her down.

In return, Noodle removed her hands from her face, but her eyes still stared at the direction of the ground, "I know that. I just don't like the loud noise, especially when it's so quiet. It's stupid, I know."

"Noodle love, no one said it was stupid. Ya know wot? When I wos little, I used to be scared of thunder 'n lighting too. But, my daddy always use to tell me wos 'it wos just them angels bowling in heaven'. Even though I knew it wosn't really bowling angels, da thought always made me feel better."

"Arigato(2) 2D-san. I will always remember that." Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D and gave him a hug in her gratitude. As 2D returned the embrace, he brought his hand up to massage her back once more.

When they pulled away, Noodle lay down in her futon and waited for her 2D to tuck her in, just like old times.

2D pulled her blankets and sheets up to her chin and gave her his customary kiss on the cheek; their nightly tradition when Noodle was younger. As Noodle got older, their nighttime tuck-in ritual became less and less frequent, but neither would admit that they enjoyed the 5 minutes they spend with each other every night.

"G'night Noodle." 2D stood up and prepared to leave when he felt a gentle tug on his pant leg. There Noodle lay in bed with her little hand innocently grasping his leg and giving his the cutest, puppy dog look he'd ever seen.

"2D-san, will you stay with me incase I get scared again? Just for tonight, please?"

2D blushed violently at the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Noodle, but when he saw the pleading look on Noodle's face it couldn't bring himself to refuse her request. "As you wish, Noodle."

"Arigato 2D-senpai." Noodle scooted over in her little settee to make room for 2D. When 2D was finally situated into the bed, he wrapped his arm around Noodle's petite waist while Noodle snuggled into the crook of his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, allowing him to take in her sakura filled scent. Lying in bed with Noodle gave 2D such a relaxed feeling that his eyes began to droop and the sleepless night had finally come to a pleasant end.

And then, when Noodle was positive that 2D was sleep, an evil little grin appeared on her sweet Asian face, "I should win an Oscar for this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Japanese lesson to you all:

Senpai-used when referring to your elder (like at work)  
Arigato-thank you

--------------------------------------------------------

Bow: Bad Noodle! You shouldn't fake distress! And I should know of all people:smiles innocently:. Long story. Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who've helped me out, including Arrow (even though she has no internet), for helping me do some editing. WE MISS YOU ARROW!

Bow: And now, since their will be no other chapter to this one, I will thank all the people that have reviewed and given me the constructive criticism. I love you guys.


End file.
